


Our Lives in Pink and Green

by Fanfict_imagination



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, One Shot Collection, post 3x23
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfict_imagination/pseuds/Fanfict_imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first drabble and one-shot collection! Send me prompts and I hope you enjoy! Contains anything from action to romance. Olicity of course</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Lives in Pink and Green

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I finally am starting that drabble collection I wanted to! You can send me prompts through here or on tumblr. I am independentpics on tumbler (no matter what my bio says. I’ve been having tumbler issues but that is my username) 
> 
> And for those who are reading my current fic I am so sorry for being behind on updating! I’ve had testing in school and never got around to posting but have no fear everything should be back to normal this week! 
> 
> Thank you all and tell me what you think!

**The team stood as they watched the city recover right after Ra's attack and his defeat.**

**"We aren't actually married right?" Oliver asked Nyssa leaning up against an ally wall, standing silently with the others.**

**The quietness between them was tense due to lingering trust issues or the silent assurances being made that they were all alive.**

**"Thank god no. Not legally." Nyssa seemed to force this out through clenched teeth although her posture remained relaxed as if finally realizing she was free. Free from her father and his ways.**

**Oliver breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed Felicity who stood tiredly beside him.**

**She let out a small squeak as his arms came around her but it was muffled when his lips covered hers and she relaxed in his hold.**

**After a moment he freed her lips and she immediately tried to do what she usually did best.**

**Talk.**

**But only a few garbled words came out in her confusion and Oliver chuckle.**

**"I'm still allowed to do that right?" Oliver tried to come off as light but even if recent events and the lingering tension between Diggle and  him, even though they might have come to an understanding, he was still unsure about the rest of his team and namely his girl.**

**Felicity, blushing, finally figured out her voice box again and stuttered, "What was that? Oh yes of course. Definitely! I mean definitely because it's not like your committing adultery because you know not legal and all th-"**

**Oliver stopped her flustered babble with another soul searing kiss and he knew that everything was going to be okay and whatever wasn't he was determined to make it right and finally, _finally_ , move in the right direction towards his future.**

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wanted to happen post 3x23!  
> Now who’s with me who died after all these recent arrow episodes?
> 
> Sorry if formats weird my tablet has not been working with me lately...


End file.
